Voice Mails
by SFAKylie
Summary: When Tim is upset because of an argument, Tony is there to reassure his lover. Full of Tony's pep talk and fluff


Hello! First of all, I want to thank you guys who reviewed on my debut story, and yeah, I'm sorry about the grammar, English is not my main language. And I was wondering how to get a beta reader? Can someone help me?

Anyway, this one is McNozzo. So, enjoy!

Tim closed the door of his apartment behind his back and walk toward his couch and he dump his backpack and his shoes there. He walk toward his closet and change into some more comfortable flannel pants and a loose plain dark blue t-shirt. When he make his way to his bed, he feel the anger from earlier that afternoon grow back inside of him. Without thinking straight, he found himself punching and kicking his bed frame, memory of the argument he had with his colleague was fresh in his mind.

Flashback

The team was working on a case about a dead marine, and it took a while for Ducky to find enough evident and injuries that proofs that the marine was also a victim of a rape. And Tim had get the hints that his colleague, Ziva, that she has problem with gay people. Realizing that was painful enough for Tim. But he stop worrying about that, knowing that she won't know about his sexuality.

"Ziva, where's Gibbs?" Tim asked when he walked in the bullpen after finding a match on the blood test.

"Actually, no. You got something?" She asked and Tim nodded. "Mind showing me first?"

"Yeah." Tim answered and set up the results, showing it on the screen. He start explaining and tell her the suspect's recent address. When he's done, he heard her sigh. "What?"

"It just, I don't get these kind of people." She said, shooking her head. Tim furrowed.

"What do you mean by 'these kind of people'?" He asked, confused.

"You know, guy liking guy." She trailed off, shrugging.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just wrong." She said.

"But, you know, it's none of your business and they can choose their own decision." Tim said, voice raised, getting pissed off.

"But still, it's wrong, they should really know better." She said, voice calm, giving Tim a fierce gaze, saying that she don't want to continue.

Tim knows that he shouldn't take it too deep, he knew better than being pissed off by some mean comment. But he knows how he is, and he can't ignore those kind of comment.

End of Flashback

He was tired, so he lay down in his bed. He rolled over, facing the empty right side of the bed. Before he know it, he was asleep.

It was half to twelve when Tony arrives at Tim's apartment. He creep into the bedroom, stripping himself into his boxers and climb in the bed next to Tim. His lover was asleep, a slight frown was formed in Tim's smooth forehead. He smiles slightly, it's adorable how his lover seem like he's thinking in his sleep. He carcasses his lover's cheek, smiling wider when Tim stir and yawn. Tim's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." Greeted Tony, when he notice something was a little off in Tim's eyes, he know something was wrong.

"Hey." Tim's voice was dull, the last time Tony had heard that was when someone make a mean comment about his weight. He knew it was a little weird, but he also knew how sensitive and insecure Tim is.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, cupping Tim's cheek with one hand.

"Nothing." Tim said, giving Tony a smile, an obvious fake one.

"Come on, Tim, you know you can talk to me." Tony pleaded, rubbing the smooth cheek of his lover. When Tim don't react, he was beyond worried. "Sweetheart?" Tony plead more.

"It's silly." Tim mumbled, looking anywhere but his lover's eyes.

"Don't give me that mumble." Tony said, "Come on, baby, I won't laugh."

Tim sighed. "It's just Ziva making some comment about something."

"Again? About what this time?" Tony said, trying to reassure his lover.

"Gay people." The answer was in whisper, Tony can barely hear that, but gladly, he did.

"Oh, sweetie, you know better than to let it into you." Tony said and he propped himself in his elbow.

"I know." Tim said and look down at the metres. Tony quickly lifted Tim's chin so that he could meet the younger man's eye.

"Tim, listen to me. Screw what other's think, it's none of their business. We made our decision, the best decision for me, and we're happy about it. And don't listen to what Ziva thinks, she won't know, and if she did, she would get use to it. And I'll make sure of it." Tony said, but there's still a little of doubt linger in Tim's eyes. So he pulled the younger man into a kiss. It was chaste, and sweet. When they pulled apart, their eyes meet again. "I love you, Tim. And no one can change that."

Finally, Tim smiled for real. "I love you, too, Tony."

"Great, now, let's sleep." Tony said and lay back down, pulling Tim close and Tim rested his head on Tony's shoulder. And before they knew it, they were asleep.

The beeping of his alarm woke him up. He groaned and slammed it to shut it up. He yawn and look to the right side of the bed, finding it empty. He sighed. He can't deny that he was disappointed, but he understand. They both need to go to work, and Tony need to get ready.

He reached out for his phone in the night stand next to him. When he got it, he checked the phone and found 5 voice mails. He open it immediately. He smiles when he sees that it was all from Tony. He clicked on the first one.

"Good morning, Pumpkin, I'm sorry that I have to leave. I realize that I forgot to feed the goldfish two days ago," Tim laughed. Tony loved and often worried about his goldfish that Kate gave him, it's odd that he forgot to feed them. "So here I am trying to get there before it dies. Meet you in the office. Love you!"

He smiles as he imagine his lover, racing to his apartment and all. And then, he clicked the next one.

"Hey Tim! Good thing the fish is alive! And if fish glare's could kill, I'll be dead right now. Anyway, I forgot my belt in your place, can you please bring them to work? Those are my lucky charm. Love you, Babe!"

He look down to the floor near the door, there lay his Tony's belt and also his blue tie. He make a mental note to bring them. Then, he clicked the next one.

"Tim! Oh my god, I lost my tie! Oh my god, that one is a hell of an expensive one. If you found it, can you bring it too? Please?"

He laughed at his lover's panic voice. Then he clicked the next one.

"Tim, my dearest beautiful Tim. With all of my heart and love, I'm asking you, would you pick up the phone? Please? I'm freaking out right now. Please Tim, help me, your beloved Tony, before I get a panic attack."

He laugh again, Tony is such a drama queen and they both knew it. And Tim also love him for that. Then he clicked the last one.

"Tim, I forgot to say I love you! But you know what they say, love is more than words. And our love is mutual. But still, I want to say it. I love you, Tim. With all my heart, you're mine and I'm yours. I couldn't be more happier. Unless you'll inform me about my tie. Love you, sweetie pie."

He laughed once more at his lover's behaviour. And he loves the pet names. And he is lucky to have Tony. He's sure of that. Live is good, when you have Anthony DiNozzo by your side.

Author's Note: So there it is! R&R? Thanks.


End file.
